Haircuts
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Ichiru decide to make appointment for Rido, but it didn't turn out as well she planned. Ichiru is a girl I repeat a girl!


**AN: I just want to do this for fun. Sorry, if Kaname and Rido are little OOC's, but this happens when I start thinking. I hope you guys like it.**

**P.s. Ichiru and Zero are girls. I repeat they are girl. **

**/**

"Hello this Kuran Ichiru and I want makes sure my husband made his appointment for this afternoon?" Ichiru ask as she looks homemade calendar that her daughter made.

"_No, Kuran Rido didn't make his appointment for this afternoon. Do you want us set up the afternoon appointment?" _The reception asks as open their planner ready to jot down the appointment. On the other line Ichiru sigh at her husband childish antics.

"Yes, please, also can you check if Kuran Kaname made his appointment as well." Ichiru ask waiting for responds.

"_He's act-" "KANAME, SIT YOUR ASS BACK DOWN THEY'RE ONLY CUTTING FEW INCHES!" _Ichiru can hear her older sister yelling at her husband for his antics as well. Ichiru can only hope Rido takes better than Kaname.

It has been two-hundred years since the two were awaken. Things have change a lot since they were asleep. Don't get her wrong both Kuran girls are both helping their husband adaptive to this new time change. It didn't help when Rido drop the N's word in front of entire store when he came up to cashier. Though she does feel pity for her older sister since Kaname is a lot older compare to Rido. That poor, old soul can't tell the differences between credit and debit, so Zero had put everything on freeze until she figure everything out, and of course she was drag her into as well when it comes to finical business. For you see when Kaname and Rido went sleep two-hundred year ago; Zero and Ichiru were left in charge of Kuran's finical and business. Now Kaname and Rido are wide awake.

"_Mrs. Kuran," _The reception snaps Ichiru out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Ichiru respond forgetting she was on the phone.

"Will two thirty work for you?" The reception asks as everything relaxes on her line.

"Yes," Ichiru answer as she hangs up phone. All she could think about is getting Rido ready for his appointment. Then Ichiru called her sister hoping she had answer for her problem.

"_Hello," _A strain voice answer.

"Zero, how did you make Kaname go to his haircut appointment?" Ichiru ask as she grabs piece a paper and pencil.

"_Simple I drug him with my blood and some of the herbs that you collect in his blood wine. Then I tied him up." _Zero answer as she dragged a mopping Kaname _"Will you stop it, Kaname. Plus, you look adorable with your new cut."_ Ichiru took her cue and hung up.

Ichiru thought about idea and decide to give it try. She grabs her husband favorite wine glass, knife, blood tablets, and dry up Aconitum that she pick week ago. Ichiru filled wine glass half way up, took the dry Aconitum and start mash the dry up flower, but cover nose, so she won't get affect by it. Once it became fine powder she took table spoon and drop into glass, and stir the toxic water. Next Ichiru add three blood tablets to the toxic water and start to stir; once blood tablet dissolve completely making water look blood. Ichiru finally add her blood, so the scent of Aconitum can't be detected; Ichiru quickly clean her wound and open the window, so the smell of what she was doing didn't linger in the air. Ichiru did final stir so everything was settle the only thing she hope that Rido can forgive her. Ichiru threw away the evidences of her brew.

Ichiru took deep breathe and head upstairs with glass wine in silver tray. She know that Rido is in the family study with their daughter.

"Rido," Ichiru called as she enter the study.

"Yes," Rido answer as he put down his papers.

"Take a break. You have been working all this morning." Ichiru said as she place wine glass on the desk as she walk behind him.

"You think," Rido ask as he took the wine glass and give it small swig of drug blood.

"Yes," Ichiru answer as she watch her husband drink drug blood. "You work all day and night. I'm starting miss you in bed." As she start to message Rido's shoulder. Rido let out low moan.

"God Ichiru, your hands are gifts from the gods." Rido stated as he continue drink. Ichiru just hum as she watch her husband slowly fall asleep. It didn't take long for Rido to fall asleep.

"Please forgive me love," Ichiru apologize as she pick up his heavy body, and drag him downstairs and into the car.

"Cecilia," Ichiru called as their daughter ran out of the house.

"Yes, Mommy," Cecilia answer as she walk up to her mother.

"Can you help, Mommy?" Ichiru ask as she struggle carrying her husband.

"Yes, Mommy, what can I do?" Cecilia ask looking at her mother.

"Open the car door." Ichiru answer as she step back, so her daughter can squeeze in, and open the door. Once the passenger door was open Ichiru throw Rido in and buckle him in.

"Cecilia, get in the back." Ichiru order as she got in the driver seat as Cecilia got in her big kid seat; Ichiru start the car and they drove off.

When trio made to downtown Rido was still out cold. 'Did I put too much Aconitum in the drink' Ichiru thought as they come up hair groomers.

"Cecilia, I want you to go in first and tell them Kuran Rido is here." Ichiru said as turn off the car and got out of the car as Cecilia ran head as Ichiru struggle to carry her husband. Cecilia already informed them that Rido was here.

Once the couple got inside Ichiru put her husband in one of the waiting chair. After couple minutes of waiting they called Rido's name. Ichiru pick up her husband and carry him to groomer's chair.

"Alright, how do you want it?" The groomer ask as they look at Rido's messy hair.

"If you can cut few inches in the front and back that would be great." Ichiru answer as she measure bit of Rido's hair. Cecilia was patiently waiting reading one of the kids maginze. She was later joined by her mother.

After few minutes of waiting Rido was done and he was awake. Ichiru can feel the dark aura that pureblood was radiating she quickly paid and got in the car. Once everyone was in the car it was dead silence. When the trio made back home Rido broke the silence.

"Cecilia, I want you go inside I need word with your mother." Rido stated as he turn around to face his daughter. Cecilia nod and head indoor.

"Ichiru, I want you to run to our room, strip off your entire close and that includes underwear, and I want you laying on our bed and your bare ass high up in the sky ready for me to penetrate." Rido order as Ichiru's face turn into tomato; as she give small hiccup.

"1,2,…"Rido started to count and Ichiru ran for it. Rido follow right behind her. Rido was faster and had no problem picking up Ichiru and carry her off to their bed.

"Please Rido forgive me." Ichiru pled as he drops her on the bed and pulled her into heated kiss. Ichiru's fingers comb through Rido's now short hair. He pulled away and starts ravishing her neck leaving hickeys before he bare his fangs into her neck making her scream.

Rido rip open Ichiru's sun dress making her moan as he released Ichiru's neck; his hands sneak under Ichiru's dress and pulled off her underwear. Ichiru got her revenge when she rips open his button up shirt.

"Sneaky girl," Rido huff as he climbs on top her.

"I learn from the best." Ichiru smirked as she hooked arms around his neck pulling him into hotter kiss. Rido had no problem prying open Ichiru's mouth as their tongues battle for dominance. Ichiru was close to winning if Rido didn't slip his right index finger into her core.

"Ahhh…Ri..do…ah.. .. ." Ichiru stutters as she pulls away as she withers under Rido's touches. Slowly he adds second making Ichiru go crazy.

"Do you want me, Ichiru?" Rido moaned into Ichiru's left ear as he slowly pump her with his two fingers.

"YES PLEASE RIDO," Ichiru moaned out loud as she try to speed it up; she start to feel wet and Rido wasn't even in her yet. Rido cover her mouth with another kiss.

"We got be careful Cecilia is down the hall." Rido teased as he pulled out his fingers making Ichiru whimper.

"For your punishment you'll go two round without lube." Rido smirk as he undoes his pants and pulling them down. Grabbing Ichiru's hip and slowly penetrates her with his 8 in. hard dick. Ichiru let out small cries as she crawl his back. Rido let few moans escape god he miss this. Ichiru was a little bit tight but he like it. When he was all the way in he wait for her command to move.

"Please move," Ichiru pleaded as Rido start to move his hips. Rido was looking for her sweet spot that makes her cries more louder than any Dutch prostituted.

"RIDO, Right there please right there; it hit again." Ichiru pleaded Rido had the biggest smirk on his face he found Ichiru's sweet spot and he no mercy on that sensitive bund of nerves.

"Rido, please I'm about to cum." Ichiru moaned as she felt core started to tightened. Rido grunt agreeing that he was close as well feeling her inner walls close in on his dick; they were both dripping sweat.

"RIDO," Ichiru moaned as she fell from her sweet bliss; as Rido came inside of Ichiru's core as pair panted. Rido collapsing onto of Ichiru he rolled for her before he crushes her. Pulled her into big hug.

"You don't look that bad." Ichiru yawned as she comb through Rido's short hair. He only smirk and gave small kiss on her forehead.

"Rest for now round two will soon start." Rido warm making Ichiru turn red again.

**/**

**AN: Why did I do this? This my second time I wrote lemon please forgive. Please leave review or PM if you have question or concern about my writing. I'll see you guys next time. **


End file.
